Various biological materials, such as whole blood, adipose tissue and the like, are formed of a plurality of components or fractioned. These various fractions can be collected and separated from an anatomy, such as a human anatomy, using various techniques. Nevertheless, generally known techniques may require a plurality of steps and a large volume of biological materials to obtain a selected biological component.
For example, collecting a selected component of whole blood or adipose tissue requires collecting a large sample of whole blood or whole adipose tissue and performing several steps to obtain a selected fraction of the whole sample. Nevertheless, it may be desirable to obtain a selected volume for a procedure where time and quantity are selected to be minimal. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method and apparatus to obtain a selected volume of a fraction of a biological material in a short period of time from a selected volume.